Pokemon Prince
by Wolfkingofthestars
Summary: to ash who needs to pokemon master when you can be pokemon prince but is it enough to impress misty? Pokeshipping Ash X Misty


ASH 17 MISTY 17 BROCK 20 MAY 16 DREW 16 MAX 14 DAWN 15 KENNY 15 GARY 19 IRIS 22 CILEND 23  
>*also theres gonna be the purple sorrow sweat drops signs in () like the really anime and *<br>*ASH'S FREINDS HAVENT SEEN HIM SINCE HE WAS 12 SO THEY DONT KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE*  
>*im a bad speller*<br>*INTRO* 

NARRORATOR: Its been 5 years since we last saw ash and freinds and now we join

misty where our story will BEGIN!

*shadowy man runs in to gym in panic to desk*

?- MISTY WATERFLOWER! WHERE IS SHE!

DAISY- hmm? misty ... she went out to buy groceys why?

?- OH NO THIS IS BAD! *run out*

DAISY- WAIT WHATS WRONG WITH MISTY!

*in city*

MISTY(walks by newsstand)

STANDMAN- EXTRA EXTRA! YOUNG POKEMON CHAMPION STILL MISSING !

MISTY THINKING - (Ash is still missing after 5 years his moms not worried but why

he just straight up and dissiperd nobodys seen him since after he was named

pokemon master i hope he's ok)

*misty is pulled in to alley*

MISTY- WHA-*HAND IS PLACE OVER MOUTH*

?- trust me im doing you a favor

*big group of black clothes people walk by*

*misty pulls away*

MISTY- WHATS THE BIG DEAL!

?- misty please calm down

MISTY- HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!*PUTS HAND OVER MOUTH*

?- BEACAUSE *goes in to light showing a kid who looks like A skinnier version of ash

with blue hair and no hat*

YOU KNOW MY BROTHER!

MISTY- ASH DOSENT HAVE A BROTHER!

"OH YES DOSE" said a familer voice behind misty

*turns*

MISTY- BROCK!

*brock walks in to light*

BROCK- MISTY TRUST HIM OR YOULL IN BIG TROUBLE THAT ASH WILL HAVE TO GET YOU OUT

OF !

MISTY- *exhale*

BROCK- ok lets go we gotta get out of here and meet up with in the woods

?- right!

BROCK- misty you can either come with us ta meet up with ash or yo-

(he was cut off by misty)

MISTY- are you kidding ash has been missing for 5 years a you put seeing him an option!

(said misty laughing)IM IN!

Brock- as i thought you still have a crush on him dont you

(misty blushed)

MISTY- WHAT NO I DONT! I JUST HAVENT SEEN HIM IN A LONG TIME IS ALL!

BROCK-(smierks) yhea right (all walk out of ally brock puts hand on misty's sholders ) he

said he wanted to to see you (misty blushes)(brock walks away ? runs up to misty)

NOVA: my names nova by the way my big brother talks about you alot(nova walks away)

(misty turns red)

*nearing the outside of the city*

MISTY- soo ash whats he been up to?

BROCK- what you worried you boyfreind changed in to a different guy then he origanaly

was

MISTY- WAS! DOSE THAT he ch- wait second ... SHUT UP BROCK!

BROCK- HEEHEHE! SAME OLD MISTY ... dont worrie he's lil more mature but in other ways he's

the same trust me you'll like the more mature ash ketchum.

MISTY- good now as for you (looks at nova) are you really ash brother

NOVA- why dont you save the reporter act for we get to camp where the "PEGADIS" are

MISTY- WOW "PEGADIS"! i thought those were extinct

NOVA- no just stubern .. you know all those meteorshowers and red,lue and green shooting

stars you see at night the "PEGADIS" do that to when they mate

or when you see a shooting to play with the human if you see a yellow shooting star then

your life will be full of happieness

MISTY- wait how dose ash fit in to this

(ARRIVE AT CAMP)

BROCK- ok misty you get ash he's with pikachu and his "PEGADIS" by the lake(said brock

while pointing to one of the "PEGADIS") take that red one ash save that one for you

nova you stay here with me

NOVA- WHAT! DO KNOW HOW MAD ASH WOULD BE IF MISTY WAS HURT HE TOLD ME TO WATCH HER

BACK!AND SHE DOESNT KNOW HOW pilot 'red star'

BROCK- dont worrie ash told me he trained her to obay misty only

NOVA- ...

MISTY- its ok ill tell him i ran off and now im off ...(hops on red star)... uhh... giti

up?

BROCK- just yell hut hut and kick with your right foot and tell her who or what your

looking for she's pretty smart the sooner you find ash we can explain here or he can

explain over there red star will give you flying sickness the first few times but be

careful red star has a cruch on ash's silver "PEGADIS" ...

MISTY- right so you promise youll take it slow

now hurry you dont want to keep your bo-

MIST- I TOLD HE NOT MY -

BROCK- whatever just go

MISTY- right,... HUT HUT!(RED STAR NAYS AND RUN UP AND FLY IN SKY) WHAAHHAAAAAA!

SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN! PLEASE AHHHHH!

BROCK- MISTY SHE IS GOING SLOW

*at lake*

PIKACHU- pika?(turns head to a silver pegadis)pika pi?

ASH-hmm...(turns head to pikachu then to silver pegadis)whats wrong silver?

SILVER-...

ASH- oh i get it your worried about red star

SILVER-...(noods head)

ASH- dont worrie if its about misty , red star knows to take it slow on her

so dont worrie boy i know misty she pretty nice

SILVER-(glare*talks to ash though telacanesis* i know i know you talked about her before

and what you described is whats makeing me worried)

ASH- HEY!

SILVER- (ear moves then turns turns head)*shhues listen*

PIKACHU-pi(hops on silvers head)*GASHP*pika pi!

ASH- *looks up* ITS RED STAR!

SILVER-*look agian someones riding her*

ASH-what*looks again*

MISTY- AHHHHH!

ASH- *gashp* ITS MISTY SHE'S ABOUT TO FALL OFF!

MISTY- *falls off* ASH HHEELLP!

SILVER-(GETS UP)*HOP ON*

ASH- HUT HUT(silver flys up)

MISTY- AHHH-*is caught by ash*huh?(looks up to see ash)

*she see's that ash changed alot his z marks were still there he had a blue and black

sleeveless karate jacket black baggey pants his black raven hair looked princely

his vocie sounded like a singers

ASH- long time no see misty your looking as good as ever *smiles*

MISTY- oh uhh ... hhey aash

ASH- and this is silver he's the really saver he flew me up here to catch you

SILVER- (talks through telacinesis)*pleased to meet you ash has told me about you

countless times*

MISTY- DID HE JUST TALK!

ASH- well yes and no all "PEGADIS" talk to humans useing telacinesis even red star

MISTY- uhh.. ash speaking of who -

ASH- oh right silver go get her ok

SILVER- and what about you

ASH- silver you know me dont you

SILVER- right i was afraid of that

MISTY- afraid of what

ASH- dont worrie youll be safe just hold your breath

MISTY- (turns red) uhh.. ok

*ash jumps off carrieing misty bridal style*

MISTY- AHHHH!

ASH- HOLD YOUR BREATH!

MISTY- (takes deep breath)

both land in water 

ASH 17

MISTY 17

BROCK 20

*LOOK AT THE DESCRIPTION FOR FITTING MUSIC TO THE STORY*

*ASH'S FREINDS HAVENT SEEN HIM SINCE HE WAS 12 SO THEY DONT KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE*

*this story is like a musical so red discripion*  
>*im a bad speller*<p>

*ASH IRIS CILAIN MAY MAX DAWN DREW AND KENNY WONT BE IN CHAPTER 1 MAY MAX DREW IN CHAPTER 2 DAWN KENNY CHAPTER 3 all of which are a posiblity mabey mabey

*NO MORE NARRORATER ON THIS OR FUTURE ONES*

*INTRO*

PIKACHU- (runs to lake) PIKA PI!

*underwater misty's memorie turns on*

*flashback*

lil misty- no please let give me my pokemon back!*jumping to get pokeball*

older boy 1- why? WHAT YA GONNA DO HIT ME?

lil misty- no i cant do that mama said thats wrong

older boy 2- yhea so is this (throws a punch)

*punch is caught*

older boy 2- huh? (is hit in the face) oof!

older boy1- what the? (kicked in the gut)UH OW!(lets go of pokeball)

lil misty- uh!(catches pokeball)got ya(boy with black raven hair and z marks on his  
>cheeks walks up to misty and neels down to see her) huh?<p>

?- are you alright are you hurt?

lil misty- uhh ... no im fine

?- good (boy gets up and turns to older boys) and as for you two!

older boy 1&2- GAH! YYYES SSSIR!

?- I WANT YOU TWO TO LEAVE THIS GIRL ALONE! OR ELSE GOT IT!

older boy 1&2- AHHH! YES SIR!(both get up and run away)

lil misty- WOW! THAT SO COOL!

?- (turns around with sweet smile) hehe thanks why were those guys bothering you?

lil misty- oh its because i got this poliwag

?- a poliwag

lil misty- yhea mama gave it to me before she passed she said it'll help me lern how ta

swim

?- o so those jerks we trying to take it away from you

lil misty- yhea they said a gym leader who dosent know how to swim shouldnt be one

at all

?- hmm so you a gym leader ... tell you what im in town for the next 2 years until

then we move so what do you

say i help you lern how to swim and to defend yourself

lil misty- wow really!

?- sure my fathers nice he'll help

*2 years later*

*at moving truck*

(? sitting on truck)

?- hmm...

lil misty- WAAIT!

?'s father- huh? oh its misty SON IT MISTY!

?- (gashp)*runs over to misty*

lil misty- (panting)

?- misty did you run all the way here

lil misty- yhea(raises head up) yesterday you said we'll meet agian but(panting)

how will i know its you when i see you

?- hmm... (gashp) I GOT IT! WAIT HERE!(runs to his father)

?'s father- hmm what the hold up your sister and brothers are waiting

?- hey dad can i have one of those two piece blue silver yin yang pendents i made

yesterday

?'s father- sure here you go

?- thanks (runs to misty) here (giving misty blue yin pendent)

lil misty- WOW! it's so pretty!

?- you got a pikachu and i got a tentacruel in it

lil misty- we'll always be freinds right

?- (nods head) yhea always

?'s father- COME ON SON WE GOTTA GO! (HONKS HORN)

?- well ... i gotta go remeber not to let anyone beat you (runs to truck)

(TRUCK STARTS TO LEAVE)

?- ahh i forgot (sticks head out window of moving truck) MISTY MISTY!

MISTY!

*flashback fades away*

ASH- misty misty (said ash while trying to wake misty up)

MISTY- (slowly opens eyes) huh... what ... what happend

(ash hugs misty making her wide awake)*she looks to see that her and ash where in a tent*

ASH- oh man that was a close one (pulling her to a face him) dont scare me like that

again

MISTY- (still red) uhh.. w why were you that worried

ASH- of course *relises what he just said*(turns red) UH! I MEAN YOU MY BEST FREIND!

OF COUSRE I WAS!

MISTY- hmm?

ASH- come on i got some food ready for ya ( lifts up tent door for misty )

MISTY- oh we're back in camp ( crawls out of tent )huh? we're still at the lake

ASH- yhea did'nt brock and nova tell you i was staying at the lake for the night .. while you were a sleep i was thinking if you could stay here with me

MISTY- (turns red)

ASH- please it get kinda boring only talking to silver and pikachu please .. pluse  
>we got go to some of the other regions in two days so we wont have time to chat much<p>

MISTY- .. ok on one condision you dont talk about pokemon training ok

ASH- no prob i train my body not my pokemon now a days

MISTY- ok (takes bite of ash homemade stew)WOW! ash you made this!

ASH- yhea i lerned how to cook , clean , build too

MISTY- ASH THAT AMAZING ! ... all ive lerned to do these past few years is hold my breath longer

ASH- hehe well i think that kinda a cool you could hold your breath for like 4 minutes  
>alone with a small breath its kinda cool<p>

MISTY- really my sisters think its kinda lame

ASH- are these the same sisters who used the work 'like' in almost every sentance(imitanting mistys sisters)

MISTY- ( laughs at ash imatation ) yhea they they can be pretty anoying sometimes  
>... (remembers nova) hey ash<p>

ASH- hm?

MISTY- is nova really your brother?

ASH- yhea he is the youngest of the group

MISTY- then whos the oldest?

ASH- the oldest male would be me the oldest female would be my sister her names 'Alisa'

MISTY-(finishs stew) ... Alisa ... hey what do you say to a walk? (tries to get up but wobbles)W-WOW!

ASH- MIST BE CAREFUL (grabs misty by arms)

MISTY- hehe sorry

ASH- please dont do that ... come on grab my arm with both hands and we can go

MISTY- (blushes) ok ... (looks to see pikachu sleeping on log and two pegadis one red and one silver*the red one had her head under the silver one*) hey ash is that the pegadis i was riding earlier?

ASH- oh yhea red star really wanted to get here quick

MISTY- why?

ASH- she has a crush on silver so asoon as she heard you where riding her to meet up with silver and me well you can guess she didnt go easy

MISTY- oh she missed him ?

ASH- yhea ... and silver missed her ... kinda like me to you

MISTY- you missed me ?

ASH- of course ( ash said with a smile ) come on we can talk during the walk

MISTY- (who now look like the sun was her face *pulls ash close to her*)

ASH- huh?

MISTY-(smiles) i missed you to come on lets start walking so we can start talking

ASH- (turns red) ok

*along the lake ash and misty are alone during the sunset they were talking on misty's strange dream*

ASH- a raven haired boy?

MISTY- yhea ... i forgot about him around the time i met you ... he was brave when i met him he protected me from bullys and taught me how to fight back aswell(she said while her head was facing the sunset)

ASH- ( deep in thought ) hey misty..

MISTY- yhea (she said turning her head to ash )

ASH- this boy ... your origanal homeland .. what were thery're names

MISTY- i forgot the boy name but my homelands name was "sakura"

ASH- and is there any other way you can recanise him maybe i can help

MISTY- well i do have a piece of a necklace he gave me he has the other half

ASH- (eyes widen) this necklace what did it look like

MISTY- well the reason i like tentacruel so much is because he had the piece of the necklace that had tentacreul in it i guesss i had a crush on him then  
>ASH- (turn red) misty lets head back<p>

MISTY- why dont tell me the guy who walked a billion miles is tiried from walking just along a lake?

ASH- no its justs that i got something really importent to show you in my backpack

MISTY- hmm..(raiseing an eyebrow)

*back at camp*

( ash sets misty down on log and goes to tent to bring out his backpack)

MISTY- ash what are you doing

(pulling two items out of his backpack)

showing her a green yang pendent with a tentacruel in it and a picture of her with

the raven haired boy she saw in her flashback

MISTY- *gashp* your that boy who protected me and taught me how to swim all those years  
>ago<p>

ASH- yep and wrether or not you remember my father ... you should thank him for these

MISTY- hmm?... but i thought you made them

ASH- yes but without my father i wont have had the speciale stone to make the pokemon in them

MISTY- what stone was it? i mean in your it looks like shapphire and in mine it looks like silver?

ASH- yes LOOKS like silver and shappire .. thats beacause it was a rare hybird stone that my father made with alot of fire pokemon he carefuly melted shappire , silver , jade , and powder of the jewel of life to make speical objectes

MISTY- where'd he get all that and more importently where did you go these past 5 years everyones worried sick but your mom so she must know

ASH- of course she knews beacause she knew i was with my brothers and sisters training  
>my body to be durable but not have unnesasery bulk that would hold back my speed<br>for an important mission i have to do in about twelve months and i need a very derable and fast body

MISTY- whats the mission?

ASH- i have to serch for my fathers killer...(he said it with such a sad tone and with that misty knew he was mad but he was sad aswell but of somthing else)

MISTY- KILLER !... BUT BUT WHEN .. why you dad was so nice  
>ASH- about five weeks after i left sakura and after i made a new freind archey<p>

MISTY- well do know who it is ?

ASH- yhea i saw him get murderd so of course i do ... is was archey and his father

MISTY- YOUR FREIND KILLED YOUR FATHER! BUT WHY!

ASH- beacause his father hated mine ... beacause he was a king

MISTY- say what?(she said in a suprise voice)

ASH- (nods his head "yes")

MISTY- but that must mean your a-

ASH-(cuts her off) a prince

MISTY- but if your a prince why didnt you say somthing

ASH- beacause i wanted to tell you i was a prince the same time when i told something  
>you may or may not exept<p>

MISTY- well then tell me

ASH- ill tell you soon

MISTY- you promise

ASH- i promise on the crown i enherit

MISTY- ok ... can i play with pikachu

ASH- it's fine hang on (walks to pikachu neels down and wakes him up) hey pikachu ...  
>piikaachuu<p>

PIKACHU-(slowly open eyes) pika?

MISTY- hey pikachu long time no see huh?

PIKACHU- (insantly woke up) PIKA PI!(run and hug misty)CHAA!

MISTY- i missed you to (remembers something/someone) AHH!

ASH- what wrong?

MISTY- MY POKEMON I CAUGHT A SPEICIL ONE I WANTED PIKACHU TO MEET!

ASH- well come on (gets up) we'll introduce you to red star and tell her to take it slow

MISTY- ok

ASH- RED STAR SILVER KOKO NI KURU!(japanese for "come here")

(both come to ash and misty)

ASH- red star this is misty she is your new owner shes not use to flying fast so take it really slow go as fast as me and silver ok

RED STAR- why?

ASH- uhh i dont know maybe its because you dropped her when you were still in the air

RED STAR- oh i complety forgot are you alright ?

MISTY- i fine but what happened i told you to slow down

ASH- wait didnt brock tell you when you say "HUT HUT" your saying go fast but when you  
>say "osoi osoi" your saying go slow<p>

MISTY- ash do me a favor LET ME KILL BROCK!

ASH- HAHAHA your the same as ever misty, come on (leading her to red star)

MISTY- (worried look) hmmm...

RED STAR- dont worried ill go slow this time ok

PIKACHU- (nods) pika

MISTY- well if ash says its ok i trust him(hops on red star) OSOI OSOI!

RED STAR- (flaps wings slowing and hovers) hmhm dont worrie i had a lot of pratice with your boyfreinds lil siblings

MISTY- HE'S NOT MY BOYFREIND!

RED STAR- whaaaatever

ASH- really!

SILVER- riight this comeing from the guy who talks about her day and night

ASH- OHEE SHUT UP!

PIKACHU- (laughing on his back holding his stomach) PI PI KA KA KA!

ASH- PIKACHU I THOUGHT YOU ON MY SIDE!

SILVER- hey im just saying

ASH- CAN WE GO NOW!

PIKACHU- (hops on silver) pika

MISTY- (who look like magma) ... ok

*at cerulean city sratch that over cerulean city*

MISTY- UHH ASH !

ASH- YHEA!

MISTY- WE CANT JUST LAND ON RED STAR AND SILVER I MEAN WONT THEY  
>ATRRACT TO MUCH ATTENCEN!<p>

ASH- (looks to pikachu) GOOD POINT! HANG ON I GOT AN IDEA ... FOLLOW ME!

(in forest out side city)

ASH- good thing i brought them in pokeballs just in case *silver returns in ultra ball*  
>*throws misty a heal ball* here its red star's<p>

MISTY- hehe pretty *aims at red star and returns* so how do we get there i mean i got a drivers licence but no car

ASH- well do you have a motorcycle licence? (he said with a smile)

MISTY- well no but why d-

ASH- i got one ... follow me (leads her to bush)

PIKACHU- (mimic ta daa) PI KA KA KAAAAA!

MISTY- uhhh ash that not a motorcycle thats a -(notices blue under leaves)

ASH- hehe my motorcycle is not only handmade but its freindly and travels anywhere

MISTY- handmade by who ?

ASH- by me and my one of my bros and alisa and is powered

MISTY- no way your sister helped build it!

ASH- yep come on well go by your house on this bad boy you use to going fast on land?  
>(hops on bike)<p>

MISTY- yhea its going fast in the air is when i get sick

misty starts walking to the motorcycle but stops to remember she has to hold on to ash  
>when they're on the bike she then rememberd her sisters also her snotty teenage neighbor and on how they might bug her about ash and we all know how much misty hates bugs!<p>

ASH- whats the matter?(he said putting his helmet)

MISTY- uhh n nothing ... but i need a helmet

ASH- here i hoped to give you your own bike like my first but sence we need to take a trip  
>(puliing out a shaphire blue helmet with lil waves and slide down goggles) here<p>

MISTY- you mean your making me my own bike?

ASH- yhea remember i still owe you a bike (throws misty her helmet)

PIKACHU- (with black and yellow helmet on made his vocie muffle) pika pika pi chu

MISTY- (smiles) hehe i guess your right (puts on helmet and slides down goggles and hops on bike with ash)

ASH- hold on to me tight cause these babies FLY !

PIKACHU- PIKA!

(bike revs up and blast off)

MISTY- WAHOO THIS IS COOL! ASH YOUR NOT TEAM ROCKET BUT YOU CAN BLAST OFF!

* at mistys neighborhood in misty's snotty neighbor joe's room*

JOE- (hears motor coming) hmm now whos it this time (spies on misty coming home and ash taking of his helmet) HELLO! HOT GUY IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!(sees misty with ash and pikachu) oh too bad (misty takes off helmet) HA ITS RED HEAD taking that hottie from her will be a snap(runs out of room)

(outside)

ASH- (puts on jacket) gotta keep a low pro right buddie?

PKIACHU- pika!

JOE- HEY MISTY!

MISTY- oh no no not now not today please

JOE- misty whos your freind?

MISTY- this is ash ketchum you might know him as

JOE- POKEMON MASTER!

ASH- im still famous?

JOE- MISTY YOU KNOW THE POKEMON MASTER AND DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!

MISTY- only to my freinds

JOE- soo any ways hottie why dont you let me show you around town and NOT misty

MISTY- WHY YOU NO GOOD - (ash interups)

ASH- sorry im with misty plus i already know this city so no need (turns to misty)  
>come on you said you needed to get somthing (hops off bike)<p>

PIKACHU- (turns to joe and sticks out tounge) PIIII!

MISTY- uhh ... yhea

*when misty and ash are far enough*

JOE- THAT HOTTIE IS WITH MISTY (sticking out finger) *faints*

(inside gym may drew and max are with mistys sister daisy all wearing football helmets )

DAISY- are you like sure this will work? what if we like hit someone whos trying to help  
>her?(said holding frying pan)<p>

MAX- how old did the guy look?(holding black a electabuzz baseball bat )

DAISY- like 10

MAY- then what are the odds that kid is able to help her (holding a lamp)

DREW- SHE'S RIGHT WE CANT TAKE CHANCES! (holding a silver starmie baseball bat)

(door opens misty walks in with ash behind her)

MISTY- huh?... may drew max what are you doing here?

ALL- MISTY BEGHIN YOU!

MISTY- huh? (looks beghin her)

ASH- (looks beghin him)

DREW&MAX- (jumps ash) AHHHHH!

*baseball bats miss ash and max and drew fly passed him*

ASH- uhh what are you guys doing

DAISY- SAVING MY SISTER (jumped in front of misty)

MISTY- SAVING ME BUT I DONT NEED SAVING FROM ASH!

MAY,DREW AND MAX- DID YOU SAY ASH!

MISTY- uhh yhea!

MAY- no way

MAX- cant be

DREW- not possible!

ASH- aww come on can no one but misty reconises the new me

PIKACHU- (hops on ash's head) piikaa

MAY- IT IS ASH!

MISTY- come on we'll explain in the kitchen

all go in to kitchen

ASH- HAHA i cant belivie how long its been 5 years but it felt like 15! and max look at you your giant *max though at 14 about to turn 15 look even taller then ash drew and mainly everyone of his freinds* and pallet towns is call hero city with a statue of me as its hero?

MAX- well you have been gone for 5 years so alots changed

MAY- anyways can i ask some questions now

ASH- sure go ahead

NIGHTFALLS MAY IS OVER ASKING QUIESTIONS ONE OF WHICH WAS ABOUT MISTY AND ASH BEING CHILDHOOD FREINDS SINCE BRFORE ASH STARTED HIS JOURNEY THEN ASH EXPLAIN AND EMOTION HE FEEL WILL TURN HIS HAIR AND EYE COLOR TO FIT THE EMOTION AND GIVE ABILITYS TO THAT EMOTION BUT NOW HES GETTING ANNOYED...

MAY- ok now next quistion

ASH- NO MORE QUISTIONS PLEASE! (with head down on table holding the sides of his head to stop a headache) ... (looks to see may suprised by the angry tone in his voice and gets up) sorry i need to unravel misty ya got a piano?

MISTY- say what?

DAISY- uhh we like got a piano in the living room why?

ASH- its how i relax

DREW- YOU? PLAY THE PIANO!

ASH- yhea come on ill show you (heads for door point to left) this way to living room right?

MISTY- yhea

*in living room*

ASH- (toning piano) ok that should do it now any recrest (turns to misty) misty your home your chose

MISTY- hmmm how bout sakura kiss

ASH- good i know that one (look at bottom for link to piano version of sakura kiss)

(sakura kiss plays)

MAY- wow

MAX- awsome

DREW- so soothing

MISTY- (looks at ash with his eyes on piano) *whispers* beautiful

*sakura kiss ends* 

*midnight everybody is a sleep at misty's house well almost everybody*

(in guest room drew max and ash are in they're beds and pikachu asleep with misty in her room)

ASH- (gets up looks out window and with a quite whisper he said) dad ... why  
>(leave room and gose to living room piano) ... (places hand on piano key cover)<p>

*FLASHBACK*

(in sakura at ash old house)

*piano plays TWO WORLDS and ends*

ASH- WOW DAD THAT WAS SO COOL! CAN YOU TECH ME HOW TO DO THAT

ASH'S FATHER- (smiles) of course ash youll know how to play the piano just like me

ASH- AWSOME! IM GONNA PLAY JUST LIKE YOU DAD!

ASH'S FATHER- (laughing) that a boy now thats the ketchum atitude

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

ASH- (takes off piano key cover) ... dad

*plays TWO WORLDS*

(in mistys room)

MISTY- (slowly wakes up to ash playing piano and her eyes sadden) oh ash(gets up and heads to living room while melody plays)

(in living room the melody comes to an end)

MISTY- (at the door way)

ASH- misty i know your there

MISTY- (comes to ash) ash are you ok

ASH- a little ... its been 10 years since he died and im still sad about it

MISTY- its ok ... that pain ... the pain of loseing a parent ... i know it hurts but you have to remeber that your father loved you and i remember you being strong even as a little boy i think your father wants to see you smile ...

ASH- how do you know ?

MISTY- because when one loved one dies they stay in your heart and when theyre reborn you fall in love

ASH- (turns to misty and hugs her) misty tomarrow ill tell you the secret that i promised to tell you about

MISTY-(turns red)

ASH- misty the cerulean city cape is it still around?

MISTY- (turns even more red) y yhea

ASH- good thats where ill tell you but for now (yawn) we'll get some rest (gets up and smiles at misty) sweet dreams mist see ya in the morning

MISTY- k good night

*in morning in the city ash misty are walking to the cape alone when*

ASH- hey mist how bout we get some food ill buy

MISTY- sounds great but i dont remember you bringing money

ASH- thats because i have to make a quik stop at the bank

MISTY- ok come on then

*at bank*

ASH- good its our turn

BANKER- welcom-(is cut off by tire sreech)

*door opens and a big black clothed gang comes threw*

GANG LEADER- WE'RE LOOKING FOR ASH KETCHUM AND MISTY WATERFLOWER

PERSON#1- the gym leader

PERSON #2- the pokemon master

PERSON #3- whats he talking about

GANG LEADER- GRR YOU ALL KNOW WHO IM ALKING ABOUT NOW TELL ME WERE THEY ARE!

MISTY- (looks at ash to see he's not even scared but smiling)

ASH- gordan hey how are you

MISTY- SAY WHAT!

GANG LEADER- HMP BETTER THEN YOU IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME GORDAN

ASH- hmm still mad from losing huh?

GANG LEADER- MAD MAD NO IM NOT MAD IM FURIOUS *pulls out hunting gun*

ASH- oh please

GANG LEADER- WHY YOU (fire bullet)

(ash's hair and eyes turns bug green)

ASH- *takes in deep breath and exhales a stikey gooey string that stops bullet*

GANG LEADER- (smirks) good shot (eyes look at misty) lets see what happen if i do THIS!  
>(fires 3 bullets at misty)<p>

MISTY- *GASHP*

ASH- (runs in front misty faster then a rapidash and bullets hit him but doesnt damage him) OK NOW YOU'VE TICKED ME OFF!

(ash's hair and eyes turn fire hot red)

ASH- *takes deep breath and fires purple yellow fire that makes a cage aroung the big gang* now lets see what happen if i do THIS TO YOU!

MISTY- ASH CALM DOWN!

ASH- WHY THEY TRIED SHOOT YOU!

MISTY- LOOK AT AT THE GANG (ash looks to gang leader to him smiling) they're not even flinching

ASH- they want me to hurt them (closes eye takes deep breath and calms down) thanks misty (smiles) that was a close one

*police show up*

OFFICER JENNY- FREEZE YOUR-(see gang in cage) huh? already caught ... (looks around)  
>ok who's pokemon did that<p>

BANK OWNER- oh no madmuasal twas no pokemon that did this twas that gentalmen in the  
>dojo uniform he not only protected my workers and customers but that young lady over there(points to ash and misty)<p>

OFFICER JENNY- really (walks to misty and ash) hmm... i know you (pulls out officer portfolios and finds ash photo) your the new head of tatecics at sakura

MISTY- COME AGIAN!

OFFICER JENNY- thank for your help sir (salutes ash)

ASH- (salutes back) no big i came here to take some money out of bank account so is ok if go back to it?

OFFICER JENNY- (nods and walks away with gang)

ASH- (turns to misty) ill explain over dinner ok (walks to register) now where was i

BANK OWNER- no need i own a franch restrant called "le goût de la langue française" and as a thanks for saving my bank everything you and your freind here order will be free

ASH- wow ... "merci bonne chose parce que votre restaurant est étaient j'allais" (google translate this)

BANK OWNER- you have good taste i'll meet you there (walks away)

ASH- well come on let go

MISTY- wait dont you need to get the money

ASH- (nods no) taken care off come on

(inside le goût de la langue française)

ASH- you liked franch foods right?

MISTY- yhea but how did you

ASH- you told me once remember

WAITER IN WHITE UNIFORM- ahh you must be ash ketchum

ASH- yes i am and this my freind misty waterflower

WAITER IN WHITE UNIFORM- i know misty is a reguler here with her sisters

ASH- well show much for being speical

MISTY- (blushes)

*waiter leads them to they're booth and after they order the bank owner comes to check on them*

BANK OWNER- ahh i see you already here

ASH- yhea thanks for picking up the bill on this

BANK OWNER- its the least i cant do

*waiter in red uniform runs to owner and whishpers to him*

BANK OWNER- oh dear now thats a problem

ASH- what?

BANK OWNER- well it seems our musical act called in sick

ASH- hmmm ... misty will you excuse me for a second (gets up and leads bank owner to phone near front desk)

BANK OWNER- what is it?

ASH- you ever herd of a kid band named "the heroes" from 9 years ago

BANK OWNER- well yes they where a huge hit gobal

ASH- how long is it from sakura to here

BANK OWNER- about 1 hour why

ASH- youll see (pick up phone and dials his home number)

*in sakura at ash home*

VIDEO PHONE- ring ring ring phone call phone call ring rin- (phone is picked up by alisha  
>ash's sister)<p>

ALISA- hello ... oh hey bro whats up? ... uh huh ... yhea we can be there in like 15 minuties using espeon telaportation just let me get the others

(on other end)

ASH- thanks sis your the best (hangs up) ok theyll be here in a lil while for now let me have a shot a the mic

BANK OWNER- are you certified ?

ASH- im the lead singer and guitarist in my home towns cafa

BANK OWNER- be my geust then

(at mic)

ASH- hey everybody

(in audience)

MISTY- ASH!

ASH- now your normal act wouldnt be be here tonight so ill be filling in tell the other acts get here

(in audience)

MISTY- uh oh

(go to bottem for link to what ash's singing)

ASH- There is a world, that is virtual and different.  
>It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.<br>Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
>If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.<br>Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
>Today, make Evil go away!<p>

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
>Code Lyoko, be there when you call!<br>Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
>Code Lyoko, stronger after all!<p>

(in audience)

MISTY-

(at mic)

ASH- A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.  
>And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.<br>But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
>Code Lyoko, be there when you call.<br>Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
>Code Lyoko, stronger after all!<p>

We'll do our best, to never let you down.  
>We're up to the test, to turn this world around!<p>

Here we are going far to save all that we love  
>If we give all that we've got we will make it through<p>

Here we are like a star, shining bright on the world  
>Today make evil go away<p>

Here we are going to save all that we love  
>If we give all we've got we will make it through<br>Here we are going far to save all that we love tooooday

(song ends and audience cheers)

ASH- thanks thanks everybody now uhh if you have some patitence youll see some really great talent in a few minutes (walks off stage and to his and mistys booth)

MISTY- ASH! SINCE WHEN DID YOU SING!

ASH- hmm? oh since i was 8 i was in a band

MISTY- what band?

(door opens)

*3 guys and 1 girl walk in*

ASH- that one (points to group of people) come on i want you to meet them (gets up and leads misty to group of people)

ASH- misty meet my bros and sis

ALISHA- so your misty ash told us alot about you im alisha im on piano and co singer

JOHAN- hey im johan im on base  
>(johan had dark yellow hair blue eyes green sweater brown jacket grey pants and classical shoes)<p>

TONY- im tony im co guitarist  
>(tony had flat light black hair blue eyes black undershirt yellow tie white vest dark blue pants and brown classical shoes)<p>

JASON- hi im jason im on drums  
>(jason had short spikey brown hair with blond spikes gray black jacket black pants and black'n'blue sneakers)<p>

MISTY- WOW YOUR THE HEROES!

ASH- yes and no we are now THE HEROES REBORN!

ALL 5- WE ARE ONE NOW LETS GET IT DONE!

ASH- alright now let me just talk to the owner and we can play

(ash leaves misty with his brothers and sister)

JASON- so your misty ash said he needed us an song he wr-(alisha puts her hand over his mouth)

ALISHA- JASON SHUT IT HE TOLD US NOT TO TELL!

MISTY- tell what?

ASH- (comes back) ok we're all set you guys go on ahead and get set up ill catch

JASON,TONY,&JOHAN- caught ya (all get up on stage)

MISTY- caught ya ?

ASH- we used say that all the time when we little remember ... listen i wrote song of the secret i wanna tell you just easier for me to tell you this way ...(he said that with a very exited smile on his face and heads to stage)

MISTY- (blushes but stops when notices alisha still next to her) umm arent you supposed to be up there with them?

ALISHA- nope not in this song just to acward now lets sit down shall we

MISTY- huh?

(at booth)

ALISHA- ash worked a long time on this song

MISTY- he did

ALISHA- yep after he left to train with us up at sakura mountain he wroked on the song  
>almost dayly he must really like you juging by the song<p>

(on mic)

ASH- alright alright this song iis one i worked on for a long time and is deticated to misty

MISTY- (turns red)

1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
>Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad<br>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
>Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you<br>I love bein' around you  
>You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4<p>

There's only one thing to do  
>Three words for you I love you<br>There's only one way to say  
>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you<p>

Give me more lovin' from the very start  
>Piece me back together when I fall apart<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
>Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you<br>I love bein' around you  
>You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4<p>

There's only one thing to do  
>Three words for you I love you<br>There's only one way to say  
>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you<br>I love you

You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
>Three words for you I love you<br>There's only one way to say  
>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you<br>I love you

1, 2, 3, 4  
>I love you<br>I love youuu

(song ends)

ASH- misty i really do (smiles)

MISTY- *gasph in deliought and tears up a little*

(after dinner and the show ash and his bros and sis did ash takes misty to the cape it was sunset so it made the perfect romance scene for the two of them)

*ash and misty looking out at the sunset misty is sitting very close to ash with her hand on top of his*

MISTY- ash

ASH- yhea

MISTY- your song ... is that really how you feel

ASH- yes i felt this feeling for you ever since we parted in sakura when we met the day my journey i knew it was you

MISTY- (blushes but is smiling then places her head on ash chest)

ASH- (blushes)*surpirsed hop he thought misty would feel sad not knowing it was him when the met in the forest but now not so much*

MISTY- ash... (looks to ash)

ASH- y yhea

MISTY- i love you

(they looked in to each others eyes and slowly they came closer to each others face theyre hearts raced and then they kissed as the sunset)

*ENDING INTRO*

(in prison)

GANG LEADER- (on telaphone) yhea this is this is number 27 tell giovanna the plan worked and that i better be outta here soon im gonna get pay back at his little brother


End file.
